dark souls, good hearts
by Typically Tofu
Summary: will be more chapters added soon. Laguna's not at all what he seams and squall has no idea of what he is and could be. Will be lemons, both yaoi and straight but not yet. couples arn't here yet - this is just the begining


Hey ho everyone. Just a note to say that I don't own them at all (duh!) and i'd  
like to thank XI for beta-ing for me. This is just the start but i can tell you  
now there will be lemons, yaoi ones too and blood. so you have been warned!  
No lemons or anything this chapter though so you've got a while still. Take care  
now. Sam xxx  
  
My eyes gaze in wonder along the bright lights of my city. I now watch the  
most advanced city of the world, under my control. It is purely amazing how  
much technology had changed over the years. Yes, times have changed from  
the old days when evil beings ruled. My mind switches to the past ruler of  
this glorious city: my old enemy, Adel. She was definitely insane, gone mad  
with the power. That's the difference between her and me: I'm not insane.  
I care for my people and their welfare; as long as they live in the peace  
that should have been in this world a long time ago, then I'm happy.  
  
Personally, I don't care about how the people see me; they may think I'm a  
coward and an idiot, but I'm good to them. They don't know the life I've  
led, and I'm glad of it; I wouldn't wish the horrors of my life on anyone.  
True, my son and his comrades saw snippets of my days during the war, but  
that was only a fraction of what I went through. I am a lot older than I  
seem...older than anyone would think possible...  
  
My office looks out over my city; I stare at my reflection presented to me  
from the dome around it. I smirk, pushing back a stray strand of hair that  
falls into my eyes. Contrary to popular belief, my kind can see ourselves  
in mirrors; my kind can walk in sunlight and not burn to a crisp. I don't  
flinch at the sight of a cross, and garlic happens to be one of my favourite  
foods (Raine had so much to say about that, believe me; may her soul rest in  
peace.). I smile at the memory of one of the women I have truly loved. She  
knew what I was, and still took me in and loved me: the mother of my son. A  
woman like that comes across your path once in a lifetime; I am grateful to  
have known her presence in my life.  
  
My thoughts turn to my son, the hero of the Garden: Commander and all round  
good guy. He probably has no idea that he is only half human, though his  
strength and speed obviously show his father in him. I look down at the  
glass in my hand and make a sour face before downing the red liquid within.  
My son is about to turn twenty-one; as far as I know, that is the time of  
initiation. I wonder if he has felt the blood lust upon him yet? His  
battle spirit is already a good indication of the hunger within him but I  
wonder: has he ever tasted the bittersweet liquid of life? Does he have any  
idea of what he is? What his father is? Does he know that vampire blood  
runs through his veins?  
  
The sudden noise of my office door opening draws my attention to my most  
loyal friend, Kiros; the one who always makes sure I know what is going on  
and takes care of me. He is of the other world, just like me - I suppose  
that is what drew us together in friendship. He is different from me: a man  
of the moon, a werewolf. Unlike what the humans would think, he isn't  
savage at all; he is a deeply civilised and very intelligent gentleman. He  
can control himself just as I do. He doesn't warp into wolf mode whenever  
he sees the full moon, ripping the humans into bloody shreds; just as I  
don't seduce and drain human virgin females dry.  
  
I smile at my comrade, inviting him to sit down at my desk with a silent  
gesture as I seat myself. He returns my smile, as he indicates the empty  
glass I have just placed down, "Still on the good old Tomara blood, I see."  
  
I sigh, leaning back in my chair, "What can I say? Those wildcats are  
annoying and dangerous, but their blood has one hell of a kick to it."  
  
Laughing softly, we settle into business. After covering the normal  
everyday stuff, Kiros's expression changes. "You know your son's  
twenty-first is coming up Laguna. What are you going to do?"  
  
I sigh softly, as I shrug and stand up, gazing out into my glorious city  
once more. "To be honest, Kiros, I don't know if he has enough of my blood  
in him to change; he's so much more like Raine than me."  
  
Kiros rubs his chin thoughtfully. "But he does show his vampire side, even  
if he doesn't know it: the strength, the speed, the battle lust. He is  
definitely your son, and if he turns on his twenty-first, who knows what  
will happen? You have to be there, just in case you have to calm him; he  
deserves to know what he is, anyway."  
  
I bite my lip, sipping my own blood to calm myself. "I'll go see him; watch  
over him for a while. If I see any changes in him then I'll tell him about  
his vampire roots."  
  
Kiros nods in agreement with me. "Wise choice, Laguna. The boy deserves a  
birthday visit at any rate...and you could do with a vacation, you've been  
wearing yourself out." A rest sounds so nice, and what better opportunity  
than to go and see my son over in Balamb Garden? 


End file.
